User blog:Red The Red Bird/Cartoon Battle Royale 2
Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU CAN THINK OF! Combatants * Bugs Bunny * Rigby * Mickey Mouse * Gumball * Felix the Cat * Spongebob * Woody * deadpool * Mordecai * Emmet Pre-Fight Gumball was walking through his school. He was telling Darwin he was the best cartoon character. Emmet saw Gumball and said “Nah Bugs Bunny is!” Angered Gumball punched Emmet. Emmet landed near Bugs. Bugs ran at Emmet and sucker punched him. Suddenly Mickey came in with Felix and saw Bugs. They both ran at him and kicked him. Bugs yelled as he grabbed his leg. Mordecai and Rigby saw Felix and punched him. Mordecai then heard Woody laugh. He kicked him in the face. Everyone was ready to battle. FIGHT! Felix charged at Rigby and kicked him away. He landed near Mickey He grabbed Rigby and threw him to the ground. He began stomping on Rigby. Felix then grabbed Mordecai and used his bag to fire a cannon ball at Mordecai. Mickey pulled out a hammer and whacked Rigby. Rigby jumped away and kicked him. Mickey grabbed Rigby‘s leg and threw him inti the air before using his keyblade to slice at Rigby. Gumball saw Felix and tired to punch him. Gumball saw Felix dodge and kick him away. Felix turned into his super hero form and used his laser to disintegrate Gumball alive. Gumball said this before he died “B-But I’m the best cartoon character..” He was then turned into some burnt cat. He shook it off and said “Yes hahah!” Suddenly Woody came behind Gumball‘s back and used a mallet to break his legs. Woody then grew to the size of a house. Woody then laughed and said. Woody: Not even YOU can prevent this! Gumball yelled: Please stop I don’t wanna die! Woody then took out his huge mallet and smashes Gumball leaving a puddle of blood. Dismembered part of Gumball lay on the ground. Woody laughs and dose a dance, GUMBALL ELIMINATED BY WOODY! ''' Rigby Dodged and grabbed his Keyblade and tripped Mickey. “Goodbye loser mouse!” Rigby yelled as he charged at Mickey. Emmet was about to fight until he was launched away by HOMER SIMPSON he yelled “Hell no you can’t be here you’re not even a cartoon character!” '''HOMER JOINS THE BRAWL! EMMET ELIMINATED BY HOMER Bob ran to Homer and began to hit him, angry Homer transformed into a man foot and threw a foot in Bob's face and threw a burp that knocked him out, Bob got up and with the pencil part in half to Homer leaving a pool of blood bob: hahhahaha Deadpool: I think you shouldn't do that DEADPOOL JOINS THE BRAWL! HOMER ELIMINATED BY SPONGEBOB Mickey grabs Rigby and sees a pencil. He throws a bomb near Spongebob making the pencil land in his hand. Mickey then drew a mouse trap and threw Rigby in it. Rigby was stuck. Mickey then drew and anvil and out it on Rigby. The Metal held the anvil up a little. Suddenly Woody came and used his mallet to smash the anvil into Rigby crushing all his bones letting his his bones making a sickening crunch. Rigby explodes letting bloody bones fly into the air. RIGBY ELIMINATED BY WOODY Deadpool pulled out his guns and covered Spongebob with gun wounds. He regenerated and used his spatula to slice Deadpool’s arm off. Deadpool used his katana to slice that spatula in half. He then takes out a flame thrower and burned Spongebob killing the sponge, SPONGEBOB ELIMINATED BY DEADPOOL Suddenly Daffy and Doodlebob came out. They looked at each other and readied to fight. ' ' DOODLEBOB AND DAFFY JOIN THE BRAWL! Deadpool pulled out his guns and covered Spongebob with gun wounds. He regenerated and used his spatula to slice Deadpool’s arm off. Deadpool used his katana to slice that spatula in half. He then takes out a flame thrower and burned Spongebob killing the sponge, SPONGEBOB ELIMINATED BY DEADPOOL Suddenly Daffy and Doodlebob came out. They looked at each other and readied to fight. DOODLEBOB AND DAFFY JOIN THE BRAWL! Doodlebob used his pencil to draw an anvil to squish Daffy. Daffy got a hamer and slammed it into Doodlebob. Doodlebob flew away. He opened a portal behind Daffy and stabbed him with his pencil. DAFFY ELIMINATED BY DOODLEBOB ''' Doodlebob then saw Mordecai clap him with a book. This trapped him. Mordecai saw Woody who pecked his stomach. Woody then grabbed Mordecai and threw him into the air. Woody then grabbed his neck. He grew to the size of Earth and he threw Mordecai into the moon. He then covers the moon with lighter fluid and pulls out a match. He then burns the moon burning Mordecai with it. Bugs then used a rope to grab his leg. He then dragged Woody back to Earth. He then popped a hole in his back making him shrink. Woody then uppercuts Bugs. Felix then came and used a baseball bat to hit Bugs. Woody then used Felix’s magic bag to trap Felix in the bag. He then pours lighter fluid into the bag and emptied it out. Felix was stuck alone. He then put a match in their and let’s say he was killed. Mickey then saw Deadpool pull out the continuity gem. Bugs jumped from the animation. But Deadpool made toon acid the floor in the animation room. Bugs yelled in pain. Mickey then escaped the cartoon. Woody charged at Deadpool but he was knocked out. Deadpool looked that Mickey had a bomb on his arsenal and then used it to kill Deadpool, and Mickey then revived everyone with paint '''K.O! Results THE WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS....MICKEY MOUSE! next time in crash and minecraft the ocs will return, thirsty for blood Category:Blog posts